Hetalia: Random Giripan Fanfic
by Mel Marc
Summary: Kiku's dog, Akamaru (not a canon name) gets sick, and he needs Heracles to help! Only Heracles only treats cats... (Human AU with Greece and Japan)


**Okai! This is my first fanfic! Yay! Giripan is practically my otp. If you have any advice for me, then feel free to either pm me or review. I'll be glad for advice! Oh, and depending on the reviews, this may end up being longer, not a one shot. :D **

**Go, xiong mao! (panda in mandarin) **

* * *

Heracles was a very quiet and calm man. Well, perhaps a bit too calm. He tended to sleep a lot. A local veterinary was owned by this somewhat lethargic Greek man. It specialized in cats, so naturally, there were no dogs allowed. No exceptions. I was a warm p, sunny Friday afternoon, and there were not patients, so Heracles decided to go and relax on his front lawn with his favorite two cats, lovingly named Japancat and Greececat.

"Mmm..." he breathed as he soaked in the warm afternoon sunlight.

Kiku was shy, reclusive, thoughtful, quiet, and a whole lot of other vocabulary words. He owned a Japanese Shiba named Akamaru, an over eating hamster named Choji, and a very lazy cat named Shikamaru, all named after characters from one of his favorite mangas, Naruto. Ino, his pet rabbit, was currently on another of her escapades into his stone garden, which was upsetting, because Kiku did not wish to see his precious rabbit starve to death. The petite Japanese man sat calmly before said stone garden, lost in thought as Ino pranced happily from rock to rock, disrupting the careful patterns.

"Ino-chan," he murmured quietly so as to not disturb the tranquil setting, "please refrain from disturbing the stone garden. I spent many backbreaking hours tending it." When his polite request was ignored, Kiku just sighed and sipped tea from a cup he was holding in his hands.

A loud crash resounded through the peaceful household. A flurry of panicked yelps soon followed.

"Ah, Aka-kun!" Kiku cried. "I'm coming!" He quickly set down his tea on a mat beside where he sat, and flew into the kitchen, where Akamaru whimpered dejectedly in a corner. A broken plate that once held some chocolate Alfred-kun had given Kiku lay in pieces on the floor. A tinge of brown stained Akamaru's muzzle.

"Akamaru!" Kiku scolded. "I told you not to eat the chocolate! No kotatsu time for you tonight." Sensing the annoyance in his master's tone, Akamaru's tail and ears drooped. He whimpered again and left the room with his tail between his legs. Kiku sighed. He had meant to give the chocolate to Mei, but Aka-kun had eaten it all. Choji squealed in his cage. Once again, his food bowl was empty. Kiku wondered when his would burst from over eating, and made a mental note to listen for small explosions at unexpected times. Choji squeaked happily as more food was poured into the metal food container. He had almost eaten the plastic one, and demolished the wooden one. Kiku sighed for the umpteenth time. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He must be getting old... After all, 23 years is a long time. With one last almighty sigh, he went back to his tea.

"Meow," Jcat yawned.

"Reow," Gcat responded. Heracles lay snoring quietly, one cat perched on top of his head, the other laying peacefully across his chest, which rose and fell as he breathed. The afternoon wore on without much incident. Until...

"Eto... Excuse me mister! Sumimasen, but my dog has fallen gravely ill! I understand if this is inconvenient at this time, but will you please help him?" a small Japanese man toting a hamster, a cat, and a weakly whining dog pleaded as he shook the larger Greek man's shoulder. Japancat and Greececat both bolted into the house.

"Huh... Wha... Hm...?" Heracles blinked drowsily. He rubbed his eyes as a slender, short man with straight black hair cut in a bob and flat but knowledgeable brown eyes swam into focus. Heracles sat up slowly. "Did you say that you needed... Help?"

"Hai. My dog is gravely ill, and I don't know what to do? Will you please-"

"I'm sorry. I don't take dogs as patients," the Greek stated flatly. Kiku's eyes began tearing up as he began to now fear for his dog's life.

"Please, I'm begging you." Heracles noticed with a jolt the sparkling tears that had formed in the corners of those dark chocolate colored eyes.

"F-fine," the Greek relented and got up. "I'll check him here, then see whether I need to bring him inside for treatment." After a long, worrying hour of waiting, an exhausted Akamaru, a very relieved Kiku, and an expressionless Heracles left the veterinary.

"There, he'll be fine tomorrow. Next time, keep the chocolate away, okay?" Heracles instructed. He petted Jcat and Gcat.

"Thank you so much! Arigato! How much is the treatment?" Kiku asked as he passionately hugged Akamaru, Choji, and Shikamaru, who me owed a protest.

The tall Greek methodically shook his head. "No. I don't know how much to...charge...the treatment anyway."

"Eto..." Kiku hesitated. Heracles took that as agreement, and began closing the door. "Chotto matte! Sumimasen, I really must somehow repay you for the inconvenience I have caused!" he protested. Heracles looked up slowly. Kiku noticed that his every action was slow, as if each movement was meant to save, not spend, energy. Ht eloped into the brunette's hazel eyes.

"I guess... You could inconvenience me more by always bringing your cat... Maybe... Every weekend for a checkup for a month. Then we'll see." Kiku had no idea whether the other man was joking or not.

"Eh? Oh... Well... Um hai. I will." And that was how Kiku made another new, if somewhat eccentric, new friend.


End file.
